Frío otoño
by Yaiba Akatsuki
Summary: Scootaloo la pequeña crusader's, en estas fechas siempre ha sentido la misma tristeza que inunda su corazón Ya que por coincidencia en la misma fecha que se inicia la carrera de las hojas y fue en esa misma fecha que ocurrió el fatídico accidente en el cual la dejó huérfana. Un pequeño poema para aquellos que han perdido un ser querido... un one shot inspirado en un día gris.


En una tarde de otoño, donde algunas ponis están participando en la actual carrera de las hojas y gozando felizmente porque próximamente llegará el Invierno, una sola potrilla… una pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena púrpura, estaba sola en el cementerio sólo cubierta con su capa de color rojo que la cubría del intenso frío de esta época, ella se encontraba sentada al frente de dos frías lápidas derramando lágrimas de tristeza, amargura y soledad con unos pequeños ramilletes de flores que encontró en algunos jardines.

\- Hoy se ha cumplido tres años… tres años de ese fatídico día en el que me dejaron sola… y aunque ya no los vean mis ojos, aunque ya no escuche sus voces, habitan su ternura en mi ser, sus recuerdos viven en mi corazón.

-Aunque no entienda la razón por la que se fueron al cielo, aunque quisiera emprender con ustedes el vuelo, y juntos poder estar.

-Aunque las lágrimas me visiten a diario, y cuente cada día, aunque por ustedes cambiaría mi vida, y retroceder el tiempo quisiera, sé que están aquí…

-En el soplo del viento cuando me siento sola, o cuando de un árbol cae una hoja, cuando veo una flor hermosa, cuando una lágrima vuelve a brotar, sé que están aquí…

-A veces el temor cubre mi alma y un frío de miedo llena mi cuerpo, quisiera simplemente abandonarlo todo y salir huyendo y acabar con mi existencia, pero … cuando siento la sensación de que ustedes me cuida, cuando no puedo encontrar la salida, cuando necesito conversar, sé que están aquí para poderme escuchar y desahogar mis penas que afligen mi corazón.

-Padres míos, me ha dolido mucho perderlos, no sé como describirlo, no sé cómo decirlo, pero algo pasa dentro de mí, y es que siento que aún siguen aquí, y ya no tengo temor a la muerte, porque sé que esperándome estarán, cuando al final de mis días un abrazo de nuevo les podré dar.

-Cuantos recuerdos se me vienen a la mente cada vez que visualizo sus figuras, Padres míos, cuanta falta me hacen, cuando pienso en todos esos momentos en que ustedes y yo fuimos uno, me quedo en silencio, como atascada en un rincón de mi vida del cual no quiero salir, a veces con la mirada perdida, y con lágrimas en mis ojos, pienso en que la vida es muy cruel y vengativa.

-Ustedes mis Padres, ponis como tantos, pero tan sencillos y humildes, deberían estar acá gozando de la vida… al contrario, ya no estas, se han ido, dejándome el vacío y la tristeza en mí corazón… compartimos tantas cosas, pero yo creo que siempre serán insuficientes para toda la vida que estuvimos juntos.

-Los amé Padres míos por lo que eran, sé que muchas veces se los dije, pero a veces pienso que no fueron las que se merecían, cada vez que me alejaba, me esperaban afanosamente, cuando ya iba llegando a casa, me miraban y lo primero que hacían era sonreírme, luego venia aquellos abrazos apretado y se traspasaban las emociones por estar una vez más juntos… ahora no tengo donde avisarles que voy a verlos, y cuando estoy llegando a su nueva casa, ya no puedo ver sus sonrisas, y menos aún les puedo abrazar, el ambiente es frio y desconsolador, me paro y observo donde están, y las lágrimas solas caen por mi rostro, es tan difícil ver sus tumbas tan sombrías y húmedas por el rocío, y aquellas hojas que no dejan de caer por el viento, las quito pero luego cuando voy a verlos ahí están otra vez, a veces pienso que son ustedes quienes las colocan ahí para que yo las aleje de sus lapidas y así me recuerden que ya no están. Lo cual me entristece mucho más.

-Padres míos, yo siempre les dije que yo estaría ahí siempre para ustedes y prometo que será así, sólo les pido fuerzas para poder seguir este camino solitario sin ustedes , y donde estén tengan por seguro que su hija los amará por siempre y jamás los olvidará, estaré por siempre recordándolos, sólo aparte de mis memorias hacia ustedes, puedo expresar en estos momentos mi amor emblemado en estás simples flores, que no son mucho pero expresan mi amor, cariño, afecto y todo lo que sentí por ustedes… los extraño mucho.

-¡Scootaloo!…- escuché una voz familiar, giré mi cabeza pero antes de hacerlo sequé con mi casco aquellas amargas lágrimas que brotaba ante mis ojos y mojaban mis mejillas cayéndose al suelo frío de este día de otoño- ¿Qué haces aquí?…- me preguntó aquella pony de tierra del cual me había hecho muy amiga de ella, si no fuera por ella y por la pequeña unicornio blanca que siempre la acompaña y siempre me acompañan. mi vida sería un completo desastre si no las tuviera a mi lado acompañándome en esta dura pena dándome compañía en esas tardes solitarias. Pero ellas no vienen solas, levantó la vista y veo en la entrada de está fría morada a tres ponis más… sus hermanas y a una pegaso del cual he admirado mucho y me ha tomado cariño casi como una hermana.

-Sólo estoy dejando esto, un simple recuerdo para que ellos lo tomen y sepan que nunca lo he olvidado…- a veces pienso que ustedes pusieron a estás ponis en mi camino para que yo nunca me sintiera sola y mucho más a esta pegaso de pelaje azul cielo y hermosa melena multicolor del cual admiro, respeto y amo con todo mí corazón. Ya que me ha dado esperanzas y ha llenado un poco el enorme vacío de su partida… padres, muchas gracias… realmente los amo y los extraño.

**Espero que les haya agradado este One Shot, estaba algo inspirado así que simplemente se me ocurrió colocarlo. Es un pequeño homenaje a aquellos seres que han perdido sus padres que por causas del destino ya no están con ellos y han dejado ese enorme vacío qué es difícil de llenar y una cicatriz difícil de cerrar. Gracias a Dios aún tengo los míos pero comprendo aquellos que los he visto sufrir por la pérdida de un padre o un ser querido.**

**Esto también fue una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de respiro en el fanfic "Las crónicas de ecuestria", he tenido algunos inconvenientes pero continuaré, es todo.**

**¡Yaiba… fuera!.**


End file.
